Sing A Song For Me, My Love
by YalaxBakuraxMarik
Summary: There's A new boy at school. All the girls have their eyes on him. However, little Ryou's eyes set on the singer of the School, Yana J Taira. What will happen when her band, BlackMail, find out about their relationship? How will the react? Find out here.
1. The Newbie

For information purposes, Yala Taira is my OC got it? Also, I got this idea from a book i read called Vampire Diaries. It's a great book. The vampire's from Italy for Ra's sake! Anyway this is a Ryou BakuraxOC story.

WARNING: May involve some foul language from OC and Seto Kaiba. Maybe from Joey too. We'll have to wait and see.

* * *

  
Ryou Bakura stood calmly but shyly in front of the Headmaster's desk. Mr. Sakano, The Headmaster, seemed to peer into Ryou's chocolate brown eyes with his own dark onyx ones.

"Here is you schedule. Now hurry to Homeroom. You don't want to be late on your first day, young man." Mr. Sakano waved him away like nothing and Ryou silently left the room.

As he entered the busy hallway, he felt eyes on him. More specifically, female eyes. Loads of them. Though caught by the amount of stares he recieved he briskly walked to his locker, opening it with ease. Collecting his books he needed for first period, he scurried to Homeroom 117 (that's my room number I register). Opening the door, luckily, noone paid attention to him. Glad for not causing a scene, Ryou sighed in relief. But today was not going to be good. _Let's hope I make friends here. Not likely._

As you can see, Ryou has a great lack of self esteem. Any idiot could see that. It was all because of his family. His sister dying, Mother leaving, Father moving away to Egypt. No wonder the young boy of 16 felt so alone. His family was rarely ever there, apart from his sister, Amane. _No I can't think of this anymore! I promised myself. _As he fought with his consience, a single tear slid down his cheek as he sank lower in his seat. _I need someone to care for. But that'll only make things worse for me. How can I think such stupid things? I'll always be alone._

* * *

_Damn I hope I'm late! _A 16 year-old dark haired girl walked - more like dawdled - through the halls, ignoring the teachers constant, "Hurry to Class, Miss Taira or it's detention for you!" To be honest, she couldn't care less whether she had detention for the rest of her life. She had the Battle of the Bands concert to look forward to. The finals were as follows: (I made them all up don't kill my band names, just kill my lame story. The songs are in brackets.)

Don't Leave (Leaving's Not An Option) vs 25 Sharp Knifes (Burn It Down (Down Down))

Blackmail (Why Do I Need You?) vs Lives To Live (Life's A Game (In Your Eyes))

Make-Up or Break-Up (Don't Come Back To Me) vs Shine All Around (Like You Would Care?)

Raise A Glass (Drink Your Lover's Blood) vs Love And War (All Is Fair (In Love And War))

Yala couldn't wait. She wanted Blackmail to win. Why? Because it was HER band. SHE created Blackmail. Along with her friends Yami, Bakura and Malik (Malik is Yami Marik in my story. Just so you know), she knew they weren't going to be beaten by some bloody newbies. Speaking of which, There was a newbie today. Or so Yala heard from Yugi, Yami's boyfriend. For once in her life, Yala felt curious. Very curious. Finally picking up speed, she made her way to Homeroom 117...

* * *

**Ryou's POV**

The tears had stopped what seemed ages ago. I saw a group of four around a desk, two of them playing Duel Monsters. I liked to play that game, but I didn't want to go over and make a fool out of myself, so I decided to take out a book my father gave me before he left me all alone. Bands Of The Century.

I looked back over to the group of four and saw that the Blond had lost against the one with EXTREMEMLY spiky hair! It seemed to go in three colours of Red, Black and Blonde. _That's a strange hair colour. But then so is mine. White hair? That's not normal!_ As I thought of random comments in my head, I noticed a girl walk into the room. She had jet-black hair and violet eyes, covered with eyeliner, red to be exact. It looked like her eyes were bleeding, but it looked too cool to look gross in my opinion. Her eyes scanned the room and came in contact with my own. She looked at me strangely so I forced myslef to look away and put my nose back into the book. _She looks nice...What did I just say? Never mind let's just finsh this book._

**No-one's POV**

Not long after did Ryou hear what sounded like a herd of elephants charge into the room. When he looked it was only three guys! _Just three guys?! That sounded like a football team! Maybe even a hundred football teams!_ The trio were all of different heights. One - a look-a-like of Yugi - was the shortest of them all. The tallest had sandy blonde hair, which spiked out but in a more crazier fashion than Yugi's or Yami's. The third, the middle height, was an exact look-a-like of Ryou. However, his silvery hair presented a more messed-up-just-got-out-of-bed look than Ryou's tamed white hair. Also, instead of the chocolate eyes that Ryou had, this guy had a lighter violet than the girl Ryou just saw.  
The Girl...

"What the bloody hell is all this noise f-?" She turned to see the trio of loons, huddled together like sardines. She smirked her signiture smirk and sauntered over to them. "Hello boys." Yami stepped forward, being the most sane of the four of them.

"Hey Yala. Are you ready to practice after Homeroom?" He asked, making Yala nod in agreement.

"You bet I am...Hey Malik? Where's Marik?" She asked curiously, Malik grinned his demonic grin.

"Marik? Marik, Where are you? Hello! MARIK!? If you don't come out, it's no more fun night with you!" As soon as Malik finished, said person jumped down from the ceiling.

"How can you do that to me, Malik? You said you loved me!" Marik cried holding onto the other egyptians beige hoodie. "I promise I won't hide again. Please say the fun night's still on?" He pouted, giving Malik THE eyes that noone could resist. The psycho egyptian rolled his eyes and nodded. "Yeah. Whatever."

The hyper youth jumped up again, happy as a clap and kissed his over on the cheek before sitting down as the young teacher walked in the room. "Works everytime." The four of them said.

"Okay, settle down, Class! Take your seats and let's get started. Today we have a new student. His name is Ryou Baku (Short for Bakura seeing as though Bakura and Ryou are of no relation whatsoever in this story). Why not introduce your self, Ryou?" The teacher asked said student. Ryou looked down in embarressment, not wanting to be there. But picking up whatever courage he had left, he stood up.

"Hello...I'm Ryou Baku. I'm 16 years old, and i like music."

Yala looked at him curiously. "What kinda music? And are you from England?" She asked the timid boy.

"I like all types of music. And yes I'm from England." He answered shyly. Yala grinned.

"That's pretty cool. Bakura's from England too, aren't you Baka?" She asked Ryou's 'twin', which he replied with a growl. The teacher chuckled.

"Alright let's settle down, now. Well Ryou. I'm Dr. Kawashi. If you need help with the school, subjects, anything, just ask." He said to Ryou, who just nodded and sat back down. "Okay, you can continue with what you were doing, but no running around the classroom, got it?"  
Ryou sighed in relief that noone laughed at him. Looking around the room, he could tell this was a Drama room. Lights were on a rail hanging from the ceiling. Big, black curtains were pulled back away from reach. He was astonished with the suroundings, he didn't notice a dark haired girl walk over to him.

"Hey Ryou." Yala whispered, almost making poor Ryou jump out of his skin. "Oh, sorry. Did I scare you there? I'm sorry." She said. They both chuckled lightly until she introduced herself. "My name's Yana. Yana Taira."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Yana." Ryou spoke timidly, making Yana look at him oddly.

"You are a strange, shy guy aren't you?" She asked. Ryou knew it but didn't like it. He had always been shy even before...the incident...

_This kid's kinda cute. He certainly reminds me of bakura from the back...or side for Ra's Sake! Whoa girl! Slow down a little. Get your head focused in the band. Battle of the Bands...Battle of the Bands..._


	2. The Singer

There was one small but very big thing i forgot to mention on my last chapter. *ahem* I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! except for my OC. I wish I did, then there would be no changes to the english version. All violence included.

* * *

Throughout Homeroom, things went pretty fast. Ryou was introduced to Yana's band Blackmail, which consisted of Bakura, Malik, Yami and Marik. Ryou had found out from Bakura that Marik and Malik were 'intimate friends', which he didn't really understand, being the innocent young man he was. It seemed that Yami had a huge crush on Yugi Muto in Homeroom and Bakura was as straight as a pin (forgive me for making him straight but you'll understand).

Now, Ryou was walking down the hall, still feeling the constant stares from the female students. He heard the slight giggles of their voices as they blushed when he looked at them. _Why are they like this? It's as if they've never seen a guy before..._He thought to himself, not noticing someone was behind him.

"Hey, Ryou. Wanna hang with us?" The husky voice snapped Ryou out of his thoughtd and turn around swiftly, causing a clash between heads of the two albinos. Ryou clutched his head in pain as he yelped out a cry, while Bakura just held his head lightly.

"Please, don't do that. Just don't do that!" Ryou managed to say through the throbbing headache he recieved. Bakura chuckled lightly as he put his hand by his side and into his uniform pocket.

"We wanted to know if you wanna skip class and hang with us. We'll be in the music room all day today because of our competition." Bakura stated. Clearly he was one to keep things subtle. Ryou looked at Bakura in shock. The mirror image in front of him wanted him to skip class with them. Who was them? But then again, he needed to be in classes to be able to visit his father in Egypt.

"I-I Can't. I h-have to g-go to c-class." He stuttered, Bakura's violent violet eyes pierced through Ryou's brown pools. Sighing, Bakura shrugged and walked off, waving. Ryou sighed also, then walked to his first lesson. English in room 142.

* * *

"Alright class, most of you might know our new student. Please introduce yourself Mr. Kura." The Science teacher, Mr Asuka announced to the class. To be honest, Ryou was getting extremely irritated having to introduce himself in every lesson. He did and then sat down, hiding his eyes behind his chalk-white bangs.

A small, round object threw across the classroom and hit Ryou on the head, causing him to bolt upright. When he finally noticed that it was a piece of paper, he opened it up, curious to see what it said.

_Hey Cutie!  
Saw you drifting off. Don't worry this class gets better after first term.  
In the meantime, how about you and me eat lunch together soon?  
I'll be waiting for you after class.  
See you there, Hot stuff!  
Jade Amane xxx_

_P.S. You look so much like the school's basist, Bakura._

Amane...His younger deceased sister. This girl's surname. Who was she? Ryou looked back at the diraction of which it was thrown and saw new meaning to the word 'whore'. She was blonde, looked quite tall, even though she was sat down, blue-green eyes, plastered in make-up and winking at him. Totally disgusted, he had to smile at her. She blushed and waved at him, then blew him a kiss and went back to her 'work'. Ryou turned back to the board and began writing down the notes. Not long after was there yet another note that connected with his arm. Yet again he opened it to a more scruffier hand-writing.

**Hey Ryou, right?**

**Yeh Ryou, whatever Jade written to you, don't listen to her. Don't  
worry, she'll get over you in a few days. She just goes through the  
same thing whenever a new guy transfers here. Just avoid her and  
she'll be out of your hair.**

**Remeber, ignore and blend into the crowd. It'd be best to stay with  
us. I'm Joey by the way. We're in Homeroom together. Saw you  
with Yana back then. Let me give you some warning, Ryou. She is  
not a nice person. She may appear nice to look at but her heart, if  
she has one, is tainted. No wonder she's the singer of the school.**

**Stay away from her friends. It's Bakura, Marik, Malik and Yami.  
Well, Yami and Marik are okay, but not Malik and Bakura. To be  
honest, they're not exactly loyal friends. Sorry if I'm rambling  
but you need to know about the students at this lame school  
better.  
Best of luck in Domino High  
Joey Wheeler. Duelist Extraodinary**

Ryou felt as if he was going to fall asleep due to the long note. Like deja vu, he turned again to see another blonde, a boy this time, with brown eyes, giving him the thumbs up. He couldn't help but smile properly. Joey grinned from ear to ear and went back to work, or at least, what Ryou thought was work. He looked down smiling slightly...until he heard the teacher say his name.

Ryou! Turn around and pay attention, or it's detention for you, young man." He snapped, eyes narrowed thinner than needles. Silence echoed through the room as everyone gazed at the new kid being yelled at. What was so different about a kid getting into trouble anyway? Was it because he was new? Ryou didn't know. What he wanted to do right then was to have agreed with Bakura and went with him to the music rooms. To see Marik and Malik chase each other around until one knocked the other to the floor in a playful fight.

"Yes sir. Forgive me." He replied modestly, making Mr. 'Ass'uka sit back down in the chair by his desk. Ryou sunk down in his seat. He was definately going to find the music rooms as soon as this boring lesson finished. _I wonder why these teachers are so uptight about something as small as that. Is this really such a strict school?_ Ryou didn't know what to think. His mind was too set on figuring out the school grounds in his head, not listening to the lecture Mr. Asuka was now putting together to follow the powerpoint and expperiment sure to follow.

* * *

"Ohh Yeah! That was the best practice ever!" Marik jumped up and down for joy as they all dropped their instruments. Yami, Yana and Bakura watched in amusement as Malik chased after Marik in an attempt to calm the constantly high, egyptian teen. Bakura shook his head and chuckled evilly. He nudged Yana's elbow as Marik passed them one...twice. Third time's the charm.

Yana cunningly stuck out her foot as soon as Marik was about to pass, causing the poor sand-blonde to topple over. Malik, not realising Marik had tripped, had to put the breaks on his feet to stop. However, he was a millisecond too late and ended up on top of poor Marik. Yana stood still and as innocent as an angel, which was one thing she definately wasn't, while Yami and Bakura were cackling like witches. Malik and Marik were still, seeing as though Marik was face up and Malik face down. Bakura was laughing his head off at the sight.

"Well, well. Malik do you really think now is a good time to be doing that?" He asked. Malik and Marik glared daggers at Bakura, then turned to each other and let out nervous chuckles as Malik rose up, helping Marik up with him. _Oh, Yana. You are so dead! _Malik thought, staring at her evilly. Yana shrugged her shoulders saying sarcastically, "I dunno what happened. Why are you looking at me?"

At that moment, Malik was after her like a bull seeing red. They dodged tables, chairs, instruments, everything as they ran around. After a while Malik eventually caught up to her and grabbed her around the waist as she laughed as he tickled her sides, grinning maliciously. "Feel my Wrath, Yana Taira!" He yelled, letting out his fury on her. Yami shook his head and scoffed. "Just like always, Right, guys?" He asked, and Bakura and Marik nodded in agreement.

It was then that the five heard the door open and there stood Little Ryou himself. Malik stopped his tickling assault as Yana ran to Ryou, giving him a big hug. "Ryou? How did you know we were here?" She asked as she released him. Ryou just smiled and looked at Bakura. "I got a little help." He replied as Bakura smirked and walked away to tune his bass guitar. Malik and Marik followed suit to see to their instruments, while Yami stayed by Yana's side. Turning back to Yana, Ryou sighed. "So did your...practice go well?" He asked shyly, a blush creep over his face. Yana giggled at the sight of her new friend looking embarrassed. She put an arm over his shoulder to help him calm down a little.

"Practice went pretty good. Wanna hear our song?" She asked. Ryou turned to her and nodded, his face brightening up slightly. She grinned widely and jumped to her bandmates. "C'mon guys. Ryou wants to hear us!" The boys sighed loudly and grabbed their instruments. "Aww, no being like that guys. The more practice we get, the more chance we'll win Battle of the Bands!"

Battle of the Bands? That sounded familiar to Ryou. "You mean THE Battle of the Bands?! I always watch that every year!" Ryou yelled, seriously excited. Yana smirked. "Then you should know the winners five years in a row." She said and Ryou nodded. "Yep. Love And War. They're great! I love their song Life's A Game." It was true. Ryou had that song on his i-pod and listened to it countless times.

"Well...if you like them, just wait till you hear us. Even the chavs here love it and that's VERY rare." Bakura stated, looking very proud of himself. "Well I don't know yet until I listen to your song now. Right, Bakura?" Ryou asked, smiling. Bakura chuckled. "I like this kid. He's got guts to talk to me like that. That's not something I see very often."

"Can we get on with this. I'm kinda bored. Also it's almost time to go home after a LONG day of being stuck in this room. So hurry up!" Yami yelled as he took his place. Yana sighed and stood in front of the mic.


	3. The Friends

Ryou was at home thinking about his first day and what a day it was. The constant stares, the new schuedule, the new friends and Yana's beautiful voice. He'd never heard such a voice. She was way better than Love And War's lead singer, Lacey Kairi. The way Yana held her notes for so long...whoa!

Ryou was laid on his bed, i-pod earphones stuffed in his ears and on full blast, the song was Drowning Pool - Bodies. (That is an awesome song. Total Moshpit song.) Suddenly there was a knock on the door, making Ryou come back to reality and say, "Come in."

There stood his father, arm against the door frame, face held a small grin. "How was your day? I never had chance to ask before you bolted up the stairs. What was wrong? Got a girlfriend already, Ryou?" At this Ryou sat up on his bed, a look of embarressment on his face.

"Dad! It's my first day!...Okay I got a few stares...a lot of stares, but I didn't even think of that. I'm not brave enough to talk to a girl, let alone ask her out! You know that." The both laughed at the remark, but it soon died down. "But I did make some friends today. Quite a few. There was Bakura Touzoku, Marik and Malik, Yami and Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan. Oh, and Yana too. She's so cool! She can sing and she's competing in this year's Battle of the Bands! I can't wait!" Ryou beamed like a white lightbulb, causing his father to stifle a laugh. "What's so funny?" He asked, wonderiong why his dad was laughing at him.

"Seems to me that you like this girl, Ryou. You spoke more about her than all the others you made." He chuckled. Ryou blushed a little and drooped his head to make his hair go over his face. "It's okay, son. It's natural to like a girl at your was the same age I met your mother." His father suddenly turned serious at the sweet memory of their first encounter. "Well you know I'm leaving in the morning. And no parties when I'm gone, or you're in big trouble." He warned jokingly, making Ryou grin.

"Oh damn it. And I had already made plans." He replied sarcastically. They both laughed together until Ryou's dad left the room, saying "Love you Son." Only then did Ryou let his smile drop and look down. _If he really loves me, he wouldn't always leave me to go to egypt to fend for myself. He was never there for me...oh well. At least I've learned the real world earlier than planned. _Smiling sadly, Ryou walked to his guitar in the corner of the bedroom and began to play.

I Open My Lungs Dear  
I Sing This Song At Funerals  
No Rush  
These Lyrics Heard A Thousand Times  
Just Plush  
Baby Boy You've Held So Tightly  
This Pain It Visits Almost Nightly  
Missing Hotel Beds  
I Feel Your Touch

I Will Wait Dear  
A Patient Of Eternity  
My Crush  
A Universal Still  
No Rust  
No Dust Will Ever Grow In This Frame  
One Million Years I Will Say Your Name  
I Love You More Than I Can Ever Scream

We Booked Our Flight Those Years Ago  
I Said I Love You As I Left You  
Regrets Still Haunt My Hollow Head  
But I Promised You I Will See You Again  
Again

I Sit Here And Smile Dear  
I Smile Because I Think Of You  
And Blush  
These Bleeding Hollow Dials  
This Fuss  
A Fuss Is Made Of Miles And Travels  
When Roadways Are But Stones And Gravel  
A Bleeding Heart Can Conquer Every Crutch

We Booked Our Flight Those Years Ago  
You Said You Loved Me As You Left Me  
Regrets Still Haunt Your Saddened Head  
But I Promised You I Will See You

We Booked Our Flight Those Years Ago  
I Said I Love You As I Left You  
Regrets No Longer In My Head  
But I Promised You And Now I'm Home Again  
Again  
Again  
I'm Home Again  
(Black Veil Brides - The Mortician's Daughter)

Sighing, Ryou decided that he should really be getting to bed. He wanted to be up early to see his Dad off, not that it mattered. Sliiping into his pj's, he laid on top of his bed, hands under his head, and closed his eyes softly.

* * *

Yana sat on her bed, notebook in hand, pen in other. It was hard to finish the end of their song. There was just one line left.

_Now let's see...What can rhyme with friend?_ She thought to herself. "Damn! I can't think!" She yelled after her brain went dead. "What the Hell rhymes with friend?"

"How about end?" A voice called from Yana's bedroom door. The poor girl fell out of her chair from fright. The voice felt a fit of laughter want to escape her throat and it slipped out as an evil cackle. Yana turned and glared at her older sister, Yala. Angry, but only playfully angry, Yana threw her shoe at her cackling sister, who was by now on the floor, gasping for breath. The shoe hit its target and Yala yelped and "Ow!"

"Thanks for that though, Sis. I have a dead brain right now." Yana stated. Her sister, now calm and collected as she always was, stood behind her smaller flesh and blood. She smiled down as Yana continued to writre down her song lyrics. It was all about the competition now. No more sister talk. Always competition this and competition that. It was driving Yala crazy. Well, it would if she wasn't crazy already.

"I didn't know you had a brain, Yana. I thought you made things up as you went along." Yala joked, seemingly happy to recieve a slight hiccup and a giggle. "See? I made you laugh. At least I got something out of you." Yana couldn't help but smirk at the comment. It was common for Yala to make her laugh. A daily routine and nightly too. "C'mon, it's almost midnight. Get to sleep now, Little One." A quick hug and Yala was out of the room.

"Okay, sis. Oh I forgot to tell you earlier. I made a new friend today. He's called Ryou Baku. He's so sweet and cute and shy and-" Yana was cut off as Yala giggled. "Huh? What?"

"It seems you like this new guy, Yala. Now go to sleep or you'll never wake up on time." Yala smiled and closed the door. Yana sighed and thought about what her older sister had said. _Maybe I DO like Ryou. But what about...No! He wouldn't mind...Right?_ As she thought, her phone rang. Looking at the phone, Yana realised it was only a text from Bakura.

**Hey Yana  
Did u finish the song?  
We cant wait to hear the rest  
anyway its been a long day  
C U tomoro  
Bakuraxx**

P.S. I wish we were together agen xx


End file.
